PianoForte
by 9854798756984
Summary: As coisas para o Instituto de Música Konoha parecem melhorar com a entrada do prodígio Uchiha Sasuke. Mas quais seriam os motivos dele para aceitar esse emprego? Será que ele ganhará mais do que esperava ganhar com a experiência? SasuNaru/AU
1. Introdução

Ele se sentou na frente dela com um cigarro na mão. Os olhos opacos e vazios a encaravam enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Tinha alguma coisa no olhar dele que a irritava, parecia estar desafiando-a toda vez.

- Então, o que quer?

Perguntou Tsunade, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

- Eu quero aquele emprego.

Ele disse simples, como se não fosse nada. A loira ergueu a sobrancelha. O que tinha mudado?

- Quem disse que a oferta ainda está de pé?

O homem sorriu cínico. Era óbvio que estava de pé. Ele conseguiria reerguer aquele lugar em menos de um mês e ambos sabiam disso.

- Eu sei que está.

A mulher suspirou, se movendo na cadeira. Não estava exatamente na sua área de conforto, ali, conversando com o garoto prodígio. Era sempre tão cansativo conversar com esse rebelde sem causa. Por que pareciam batalhas essas conversas?

- Mudou de ideia por que?

Ela viu o rosto dele mudar um pouco e pensou que ele talvez estivesse tão confortável quanto ela, pedindo um emprego naquele lugar. Sorriu pensando nisso.

- Não importa, não é mesmo?

Respondeu seco, dando um trago e jogando a fumaça para o lado. Realmente não importava, no entanto ela não podia deixar de estar curiosa com a situação. Uchiha Sasuke rico e famoso não precisaria desse emprego. Já ganhava o bastante com composições e apresentações. Amor pela profissão não devia ser, ele detestava ensinar. Então era o que? Ela queria muito saber o que fez com que ele se dobrasse e tivesse que deixar de lado o orgulho dele.

- Você quer que eu trabalhe aqui ou não?

Ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

Era lógico que ela queria. O Instituto estava caindo aos pedaços, os alunos eram escassos e os funcionários só aceitavam trabalhar nessas circunstâncias por amizade e companheirismo a ela. Tsunade precisava da publicidade e dos alunos que ele traria, porque, no final, isso resultaria em dinheiro. Muito dinheiro. Ele seria mais uma dor de cabeça para ela, porém uma que gerava uma melhora considerável nas finanças.

A loira ergueu a mão e a estendeu por cima de sua mesa, depois de contemplar a situação por um tempo. O moreno olhou para a mão e pegou, dando uma leve balançada.

- Bem vindo ao Instituto de Música Konoha.

- Un.

Sasuke respondeu. Ela sentiu que ele precisava tanto daquele lugar quanto aquele lugar precisava dele.

Tendo resolvido o que precisava, o moreno logo se despediu e saiu da sala. Andou pelos corredores, olhando para dentro das salas, vendo os instrumentos antigos que com certeza estavam desafinados. Seguiu caminhando, pensando na enrascada em que tinha se metido. Fez o que tinha que fazer, pois já estava entrando em desespero.

- Então decidiu seguir o meu conselho?

O moreno revirou os olhos e se virou encarando um homem de cabelos prateados. Hatake Kakashi, seu ex-professor e o mais perto que ele tinha de um amigo.

- Un.

O homem sorriu e o moreno deu um trago no cigarro nervosamente, esperando que ele o deixasse logo em paz. _Talvez voltar te ajude,_ ele tinha lhe dito e Sasuke acabou por acatar a sugestão. Parecia uma solução razoável, sabendo que da última vez o lugar o ajudou.

Bem, não exatamente sabendo, ele achava que tinha sido assim. Não tinha certeza. As lembranças daqueles dias estavam muito vagas. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Do pouco que lembrava já sabia que tinha sido uma época infernal.

Ficou com o olhar perdido e Hatake deu umas leves batidinhas no braço esquerdo dele, como em um _até mais ver_, porém com a intenção de tirá-lo do transe.

Sasuke observou enquanto o homem se afastava dele segurando um livro erótico na mão.

_Pervertido,_ pensou enquanto dava o último trago no cigarro. Apagou-o pisando nele.

Deu mais uma olhada a sua volta, no seu novo local de trabalho. Não chegava nem aos pés do luxo que tinha experimentado nos teatros em que se apresentou. Mas quem sabe aquele lugar não seria a sua salvação? Talvez em maneiras que nem ele imaginava.

A única merda é que ele ia ter que ficar na casa do Itachi durante sua estadia.

Que Deus o ajudasse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Bom, essa é a introdução de uma história que está no meu computador parada há mais de um ano e resolvi tentar continuá-la e postá-la. Ainda estou em dúvida em alguns pontos da história, mas vamos ver aonde isso vai dar. Sugestões, opiniões e críticas _construtivas_ são mais que bem-vindas. Espero que gostem!


	2. Capítulo 1

Uzumaki Naruto acordou com água na cara. Água fria para variar. Deu um berro com o susto e pulou do sofá. O coração batia rapidamente e os olhos escaneavam a sala à procura do idiota que tinha feito aquilo com ele. Jiraya estava de viagem, a empregada se demitiu semana passada. Então só podia ser uma pessoa e uma pessoa apenas. A garota o encarava, com o copo ainda em mãos. A boca dela se curvava em um leve sorriso.

O loiro pensou na estupidez que ele tinha feito ao dar uma cópia da chave pra ela se era para visitá-lo nessa hora da manhã de domingo.

Ou tarde.

Não tinha certeza.

- Sakura...

Ele reclamou pegando a colcha que estava em cima dele, passando-a pelo rosto.

- Eu tentei te acordar de todas as maneiras. Só essa funcionou. A culpa não é minha se você não acorda fácil.

_Claro_, era culpa dele. Fazia sentido. A garota então colocou o copo na mesa de centro e andou até a cozinha, desviando-se de roupas no chão. O apartamento do Uzumaki era praticamente todo aberto, as paredes apenas demarcavam os banheiros e os quartos, deixando a sala de estar, a sala de jantar e a cozinha sem nenhum tipo de divisória. Estava uma bagunça enorme. Ele tinha que arrumar aquilo logo.

E iria.

Eventualmente.

Naruto observou a garota enquanto ela abria a geladeira, pegando uma maçã. Ela jogou a fruta para o garoto, que a agarrou no ar, dando uma mordida depois.

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

Naruto perguntou. A garota ignorou o seu péssimo comportamento enquanto ele comia de boca aberta tentando irritá-la propositalmente. Sakura estava definitivamente de bom-humor e isso era como o cometa Harley passando.

Ela se aproximou do sofá, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

- Você tá sabendo que o Instituto de Música Konoha abriu um curso de verão?

Sim, ele sabia. O lugar era bem conhecido, porém estava passando por uma fase difícil. Com a contratação de um novo professor, o famoso Uchiha Sasuke, as coisas pareciam estar melhorando, mas decidiram ainda assim iniciar um programa de verão para atrair um maior contigente de pessoas. Dependendo do seu rendimento no curso de verão ganhava-se bolsa para o curso tradicional.

- Eu achei que seria bom me inscrever e achei que seria uma boa você se inscrever também. Aí eu inscrevi nós dois, mas tem que fazer uma audição antes. É mês que vem. Achei melhor falar logo pra você se preparar melhor. Apesar da audição ser apenas de praxe.

- Ah.

Naruto passou a mão pela cabeça.

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele cara ser o mais novo professor?

Sakura sorriu, obviamente pensando no Uchiha.

- Um pouco. - Naruto bufou. - Mas, também, eu queria fazer isso já faz um tempo. Os professores de lá são bons e eu queria ganhar um pouco mais de experiência.

- Eu ainda acho que isso tem mais é a ver com esse carinha aí.

A garota rolou os olhos.

- Olha, a razão pela qual eu quero participar não importa. O que importa é que eu te inscrevi porque sou a sua melhor amiga e acho que você tem chances de ganhar a bolsa. E não é seu sonho se tornar profissional? Então, entrando no Instituto em que o **Uchiha Sasuke** dá aula e no qual ele já estudou, e ganhando uma bolsa ainda por cima, você pode ganhar algum tipo de atenção, entende? Vai ter uma grande apresentação final e pessoas importantes vão lá assistir. E você não vai fazer nada de importante nessas férias mesmo, não é? O que vai te custar ir lá? E eu vou estar com você, logo, com certeza, vai ser divertido. A Hinata também vai, como você sabe ela canta bem pra caralho, o primo esquisito dela já é aluno de lá... A Ino também vai. Acho que só pra aparecer pro Sasuke...

Naruto fez força pra prestar atenção no que a Haruno falou, mas depois de um tempo ficou difícil.

Ele realmente não tinha grandes planos para as férias. Pretendia se divertir um pouco, se encontrar com Iruka... Aliás, o Iruka dava aula lá né? O homem vivia convidando ele para fazer aula lá. E era o instituto da Tsunade. Essa nunca o convidou, no entanto.

Talvez a garota tivesse razão. Talvez fosse mesmo uma boa ideia ele fazer esse curso.

- Tá, tá bom eu vou. Não precisa falar mais nada não. Quando você disse que é a audição mesmo?

Sakura sorriu vitoriosa.

- Mês que vem, OK? No dia 25.

- Aham, tá bom.

- OK, então. A gente vai junto pra lá tá? Não vai esquecer.

Ela levantou do sofá, deu uma tapa na cabeça do amigo para não perder o costume e foi em direção à porta.

- Você ainda vai me agradecer por isso.

Disse Sakura antes de sair.

* * *

><p>Era o dia das audição e o Instituto Konoha consideravelmente cheio. Aparentemente a propaganda funcionou. Estampando o rosto do Uchiha em panfletos e forçando-o a aparecer em anúncios televisivos ajudou muito. Aquela exposição exagerada o deixava incomodado, porém não era como se pudesse recusar. Se quisesse manter o emprego tinha de dançar de acordo com a música, e quem tinha a flauta em mãos era Tsunade, não ele.<p>

Hatake acenou para ele enquanto Sasuke entrava no prédio.

- Bom dia!

O Uchiha respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça, não estava afim de falar com ninguém. O seu corpo estava acostumado com outros horários e a sua cara deixava isso claro.

- Nossa. Que bom humor.

Comentou Hatake rindo um pouco.

- É muito cedo.

Reclamou o moreno, irritado.

- Não é não. Você que está mal acostumado com essa vida boémia.

- Você fala como se o meu estilo de vida fosse ruim.

- Não posso dizer que os seus excessos sejam saudáveis. Aliás, é proibido fumar lá dentro.

- É, eu sei. A Tsunade me avisou.

Respondeu o mal-humorado. Essa era possivelmente a regra que mais o incomodara. Não dormir com alunos, tudo bem. Ele preferia algo que não envolvesse ver a criatura no dia seguinte no seu recinto de trabalho. Mas não poder fumar no expediente...

- Bem, melhor a gente entrar logo.

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça, caminhando ao lado de Kakashi. Subiram para o segundo andar e entraram na terceira sala à esquerda. Tsunade já se encontrava lá, organizando as planilhas de avaliação, as posicionando ao longo da mesa onde se sentariam os membros da banca.

- Ei, vocês dois, me ajudem aqui.

Ela ordenou e eles obedeceram sem protestar.

Depois que estava tudo organizado os demais professores começaram a chegar, conversando alegremente entre si. O Uchiha não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco deslocado. Ele havia sido aluno de vários dos presentes e ele não podia dizer que tinha sido o melhor dos alunos enquanto frequentou o lugar. Era – bem, continuava sendo – arrogante e não muito respeitoso. Trabalhar com eles agora não seria algo muito fácil.

Apenas a geração mais nova de funcionários o cumprimentou. Sasuke não estava nem surpreso, nem abalado.

Os candidatos começaram a ser chamados e o moreno começou a ficar entediado. Não que eles fossem ruins, eles só não eram excelentes. Talvez seu padrão estivesse alto demais, mas não podia deixar de achar que poderia ser bem melhor. A maioria deles terminava e procurava nele – justo _nele – _algum sinal de aprovação. Claro que não encontravam.

- Me diz, você não gostou de nada até agora ou a sua cara é sempre assim?

Perguntou Tsunade depois do vigésimo candidato.

- Nada me impressionou.

Ele respondeu. A mulher rolos os olhos.

_- _Você sabe que isso é apenas um teste de nivelamento, não?

O moreno deu de ombros e fez mais anotações sobre o garoto que acabara de sair. _Menino difícil,_ pensou enquanto chamava o próximo candidato.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

O menino entrou com um sorriso reluzente, nenhum nervosismo à vista.

Naruto analisou o rosto de cada um dos seus avaliadores. Tsunade lhe acenou com a cabeça. Iruka lhe sorriu. E o olhar do loiro parou em Uchiha Sasuke. Ele o encarou longamente, sem muito saber porquê. Sasuke retribuiu o olhar, confuso. Ele não podia deixar de sentir que estava em um tipo de competição, quem desviasse primeiro perdia. Naruto se sentiu da mesma forma. Foi apenas quando Tsunade gritou com os dois que Naruto decidiu finalmente se aproximar do piano.

_Isso foi estranho,_ pensaram os dois.

Ele tinha de tocar duas peças. A primeira era escolha do Instituto, a segunda de escolha livre. A partir de uma tabela que lhe era dada, os alunos podiam ver quais eram suas opções de acordo com o nível que se encontravam. No caso, Naruto acabou por optar por _Romance_ (_O pourquoi donc_) de _Liszt_. Aqueceu-se e então começou.

A técnica dele não era das melhores, na opinião de Sasuke. A mobilidade da mão esquerda não era tão boa quanto deveria ser, a postura não agradara o Uchiha, também. Mas se fosse bem sincero, sua percepção podia estar afetada pelo fato de que ele realmente não fora com a cara do loiro.

- Qual foi a sua escolha para a sua segunda música?

Tsunade perguntou ao final.

- Ah, uma composição minha.

Os membros da banca se entreolharam. Eram poucos que tentavam entrar com composições próprias. Naruto sabia que era o seu elemento surpresa o que o destacaria.

Enquanto Naruto se preparava o moreno anotava mais algumas coisas. Estava bem distraído quando escutou as primeiras notas. No decorrer da a música, no entanto, o som de rabiscos foram parando gradativamente.

A melodia, a mistura de sons, as dissonâncias muito bem colocadas. Não era a peça mais complexa, mas ainda era de dar arrepios.

Todos estavam adorando, e ele também estava bastante impressionado. Contudo, ele estava bastante incomodado e era visível. Hatake olhou para seu ex-aluno. Eles eram os únicos que sabiam. Só Kakashi entendia o porquê daquela reação. Como ele não ficaria incomodado com aquela inveja toda lhe queimando por dentro? Aquele garoto que não chegava nem aos seus pés tinha o que ele não possuía mais. Inspiração, uma musa.

- Muito obrigada. Entraremos em contato em breve, senhor Uzumaki.

Disse Tsunade, olhando furtivamente para o Uchiha, surpresa pela expressão no rosto dele. Não é possível que nem isso tivesse o agradado. Naruto também o encarou confuso antes de passar pela porta. Sabia que não tinha ido mal e não conseguia entender o porquê da reação do moreno.

Alguns minutos após o loiro se retirar, Sasuke pediu uma pausa.

- Eu preciso de um cigarro.

Sem esperar alguma confirmação dos presentes ele se retirou da sala. Andou pelos corredores ignorando as encaradas que alguns presentes lhe davam e chegou no jardim. Uma mão pegou o maço e a outra o isqueiro. Logo fumaça o circundava e o homem podia sentir os músculos relaxarem.

Enfim sozinho, pode avaliar melhor sua reação. Fora totalmente desproporcional. Como era possível que ele – justo _ele_ – fosse sentir inveja de um zé-ninguém. Foi apenas _uma_ música boa. Isso não queria dizer nada. Ainda assim o incômodo não ia embora.

Não demorou muito para escutar a voz de Tsunade ecoando pelo edifício em um tom impaciente:

- Senhor Uchiha, volte para a sala 203, por favor. **Agora**.

O homem respirou fundo, virando-se de costas para o jardim.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> Eu estava muito indecisa em relação ao que fazer depois daquela parte inicial. Se você leu a parte introdutória logo que postei é possível que note uma considerável diminuição. Eu retirei aquela parte por ter mudado de ideia no último minuto, he. E desde então escrevi umas três versões para este capítulo aqui e eu acho que finalmente consegui conduzir a história de uma forma que me agrade.

De qualquer forma, muito obrigada pelos reviews, li todos e vou respondê-los em breve! Sobre o que está acontecendo no site em relação aos "manifestos", é irritante, mas não afeta em nada a continuidade dessa fic. Eu sinceramente não estou nem aí pra quem dá o quê pra quem. Eu não consigo escrever cenas desse tipo mesmo, logo este fator não interfere muito no que escrevo.

Ah, só uma coisa: Apesar de eu ter tido essa ideia antes de ler Nodame Cantabile, esse mangá/anime com certeza está me inspirando agora. Quaisquer semelhanças não são pura coincidência.


	3. Capítulo 2

O dia estava claro, o Sol brilhava com toda a sua intensidade e hoje era, oficialmente, o primeiro dia de Naruto no Instituto de Música Konoha. O prédio era maravilhoso. Enorme, claro e com uma arquitetura bem moderna, parecia lhe convidar a entrar. Sorriu largamente e acorrentou a bicicleta. Seguiu andando, procurando algum rosto conhecido. Viu Sakura em uma conversa animada com Ino e se aproximou das duas, acenando.

- E aí? Tão falando de quem com essas carinhas felizes?

Sakura e Ino se entreolharam, sorrisos ainda presos nos rostos.

- Ah, só do cara mais gostoso e lindo do mundo.

Naruto jogou os braços nos ombros das meninas.

- Oh, falando de mim, então?

Ino empurrou o menino, enquanto Sakura estapeou a cabeça do loiro.

- Lógico que não, né!

Gritou a Haruno. Naruto fez bico, cruzando os braços.

- De quem vocês estão falando, então?

- Do Uchiha Sasuke, obviamente!

Disse Ino que suspirou longamente.

O loiro apenas revirou os olhos, pensando em sua audição. Uma pontinha de irritação começou a incomodá-lo ao se lembrar do ar de arrogância do Uchiha. Definitivamente não tinha gostado do moreno.

- Ele nem é essa coca-cola toda.

- Você só está com inveja.

Disse Ino e Sakura concordou com a cabeça. Naruto apenas balançou a cabeça em discordância.

Em um timing quase que perfeito, um carro preto parou na frente do portão e Sasuke saiu de dentro, com a cara amassada de sono e uma irritação aparente. O fato era que seu irmão que o trouxe ali e ele não estava com a mínima paciência de lidar com Itachi pela manhã. Ele simplesmente não sabia quando calar a merda da boca dele.

- Ah, é ele!

Falou Ino em um pequeno gritinho, seguido de mais gritinhos agora acompanhados com o de Sakura, que na opinião do loiro mais pareciam guinchos.

As pessoas se afastavam como o Mar Vermelho se abrindo para Moisés enquanto o Uchiha passava. Houve uma breve troca de olhar entre o loiro e o moreno. Naruto bufou e virou a cara, enquanto as garotas que estavam com ele tentavam parecer o mais atraentes possível. Sasuke só revirou os olhos e continuou andando. Não estava com humor para lidar com_ aquilo _agora. Virou a cara também e viu Tsunade o encarar da porta do Instituto. A mulher de fartos seios só o encarava e estava com um péssimo humor. Hoje realmente não era o dia dele.

- Venha logo.

A mulher disse se virando e começando a andar. Ele a seguiu sem dizer nada.

- Você viu? Ele olhou pra mim!

Disse Sakura se abanando.

- Claro que não, Sakura! Ele olhou pra mim.

Naruto revirou os olhos, deu um tapinha de leve na bunda da Haruno e saiu correndo antes que ela pudesse lhe jogar alguma coisa.

- NARUTOOOO!

Berrou a garota.

- Adios, taradas!

Já não aguentava mais esse papinho, ainda mais sobre aquele carinha. Ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça dele a expressão no rosto do Uchiha. Um desgosto sem fim. Decidido a não gastar seu tempo remoendo aquilo, foi para a coordenação, precisava pegar o seu horário.

* * *

><p>- Então, o que quer?<p>

Sasuke perguntou no tom mais respeitoso em que conseguia, que não chegava nem perto dos padrões normais. A mulher nem deu bola. Afinal, não esperava muito dele. Ela apoiou as mãos na sua mesa, seu semblante sério passando aquele mesmo ar autoritário do qual ele lembrava da sua época de estudante no Instituto Konoha. Sasuke começou a analisar o rosto dela. Não havia sequer uma linha de expressão no rosto, ele se perguntou como a mulher não envelhecia.

- Você não apareceu na reunião de ontem. Posso saber porque?

Ele tinha dormido de mais. Quando acordou já tinha passado e muito da hora. Mas isso não era uma desculpa válida para ela. O homem nem tentou arranajar alguma desculpa melhor. Ficaram os dois se encarando em silêncio. Tsunade suspirou longamente em desistência.

- Deixa pra lá. Seja lá o que for, espero que tenha valido a pena. Afinal de contas, foi o dia de escolha dos alunos. Você ficou com o resto do resto do resto do resto, espero que não se importe.

A mulher não pode de deixar de sorrir largamente com a quase imperceptível falha na expressão de gelo dele. Um leve repuxe no lábio, que demonstrava o desgosto do homem. Claro que ficara incomodado. Ele era **Uchiha Sasuke**. Ele não ia ser professor do – Deus o proteja – RESTO.

- E não adianta chorar agora. Já tá tudo decidido.

Sasuke apenas acenou com a cabeça, como se não fosse nada de mais.

Porque o desgraçado do Hatake não ligou? Esse aí com certeza adorou essa situação. Filho da mãe. Mas não deveria ser tão ruim assim. Pelo que tinha visto nas audições, sabia que podia trabalhar com o material mostrado, ainda que não estivesse no nível que gostaria.

- Certo, então - disse ele o mais calmamente que pode - com quem fiquei?

Tsunade lhe sorriu brevemente.

- Como sabe, você dará aula para quatro alunos. Você os preparará para a apresentação final e fará o seu melhor para que todos, sem exceção, sejam bem sucedidos, entende?

- Certo...

Respondeu ele, franzindo o cenho. Esse discursinho estava demasiado suspeito.

- Certo.

Tsunade sorriu, mas ele sabia que havia algo de errado. Assim que ela lhe estendeu o papel com o seu horário ele arrancou-o da mão da loira. Seus olhos correram rapidamente pelo pedaço de papel e a sua expressão de gelo foi completamente quebrada.

* * *

><p>Naruto acenou para Lee que acabara de sair da coordenação.<p>

- E aí, sobrancelha? Como vai? Ainda tá com aquela paixonite pelo monstro rosa?

Rock Lee, que definitivamente merecia o apelido dado pelo loiro, esbugalhou os olhos.

- A Sakura não é monstro coisa nenhuma! Ela é um anjo...

Naruto balançou a cabeça, rindo. Estava brincando, obviamente. Sakura não era um monstro. Só quando ficava muito irritada, talvez. Mas anjo era um pouco de mais, ainda mais considerando o jeito que a Haruno tratava Lee.

- E aí, que professor você pegou pro violino?

- Ah, Yuuhi Kurenai.

- Que sorte, falaram que violino com a Tsunade é o inferno.

- Mas eu meio que esperava ter aula com ela.

- Meh, pra mim tanto faz o professor. Desde que não seja aquele metido, arrogante, nojento do Uchiha Sasuke.

Disse o loiro fazendo cara de nojo. Lee pareceu surpreso.

- Mas ele é um ótimo pianista, você poderia aprender muito com ele!

O Uzumaki deu de ombros.

- Eu prefiro o Iruka.

Os dois se despediram e Naruto finalmente entrou na pequena sala da coordenação. Uma simpática secretária o recebeu com um sorriso. Seu cabelo castanho preso em um rabo de cavalo, deixando bem a mostra a beleza que ela possuía. Abobado, o Uzumaki a encarou por alguns instantes.

- Como posso ajudar?

Ela disse, chamando a atenção do loiro.

- Ah, eu queria pegar meu horário.

- Nome?

- Uzumaki Naruto.

A mulher abriu uma pasta, murmurando o nome dele para não esquecer. Pegando o horário do loiro ela não pode deixar de olhar o que estava escrito.

- Você é um garoto de sorte, heim?

Naruto olhou para ela confuso.

- Por quê?

Sorrindo largamente a mulher entregou o pedaço de papel.

- Olha só quem é o seu professor de piano!

Sentindo o seu estômago afundar ele pegou o papel. Ele nem precisava olhar pra saber o nome que estava lá. A partir daquele dia, todas terças, quartas e sextas Naruto teria aula de piano com Uchiha Sasuke.

- É. Uma puta sorte do caralho mesmo...

* * *

><p>Não adiantou reclamar com Tsunade. Uchiha Sasuke agora daria aula para Uzumaki Naruto, O zé-ninguém que compôs aquela droga de música. Agora ele não conseguia tirar a melodia da cabeça. Saindo da sala da Tsunade, se encaminhou para uma das salas, os dedos coçando e a mente pedindo descanso.<p>

Sentou na frente do piano, tocou algumas escalas e então foi. A primeira composição sua a fazer algum tipo de sucesso. Amava aquela peça mais do que tudo. Distraído como estava, nem percebeu quando Kakashi entrou na sala.

- Então, recebeu o horário?

Perguntou o homem sorrindo sob a máscara. Sasuke deu um salto, mas logo se recompôs.

- Recebi.

Respondeu seco, voltando a se concentrar na música.

- Não parece feliz.

Hatake disse se aproximando, encostado o corpo no instrumento que o Uchiha tocava.

- É porque não estou.

- Não deve ser tão ruim assim.

- Mas é. Vou dar aula para aquele moleque.

Hatake ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse surpreso. Coisa que não estava. Ele tinha estado na reunião e sabia muito bem sobre o horário do moreno. Podia até ter dado algumas sugestões sobre que alunos deveriam ficar sob a tutela do Uchiha.

- Sério mesmo?

- Você fala como se não tivesse dedo, nem mão sua nessa história.

Kakashi apenas deu uma pequena risada, se silenciando por alguns instantes.

- Mas isso pode ser boa coisa. Tudo depende do seu ponto de vista.

Disse o homem de cabelos prateados. Sasuke bateu nas teclas do piano, virando-se para o amigo.

- Me ilumine, então, sábio. Qual é a coisa boa que vai advir disso?

Hatake segurou o riso. Fazia tempo que não via o moreno dando um pití desses.

- Você pode aprender alguma coisa com ele.

O Uchiha riu sarcástico.

- Ele que tem de aprender comigo.

- A relação entre professor e aluno não é tão simplória assim, Sasuke. É uma troca e não uma relação unilateral.

Sasuke rolou os olhos.

- Vai me dizer então que aprendeu alguma coisa comigo?

Hatake sorriu.

- Pouca coisa, mas sim.

- Que seja.

Já cansado dessa conversa, o moreno se levantou saindo da sala com passos pesados. Riu novamente para si pensando nas baboseiras que havia escutado. Ele aprendendo alguma coisa com o loiro? Nem pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: Olá! Muito obrigada pelos reviews, novamente! Estou viajando agora, por isso durante esse período dezembro/janeiro as atualizações serão mais escassas. No entanto, pretendo sim continuar a história, certo?

Bem, boas festas para todos vocês! Espero que gostem :3


	4. Capítulo 3

**A.N:** A minha musa decidiu entrar de férias sem a minha permissão, por isso a demora!

* * *

><p>Sasuke acordou em um susto, o seu próprio grito o surpreendendo.<p>

A respiração ofegante e o corpo coberto em suor.

Ele tentou levantar com as pernas cambaleantes, caindo novamente na cama. Socou o colchão, irritado com a sua fraqueza.

Vez ou outra esse pesadelo voltava para atormentá-lo. Sempre a mesma coisa. Ele dentro do avião com seus pais, ele sabe que vão cair, mas ninguém parece escutá-lo. E então a queda vem, esmagadora. Não que ele saiba como realmente é estar em um acidente de avião, porém sua mente faz um ótimo trabalho em o convencer de que é tudo real. Os gritos dos seus pais ecoando em sua cabeça transformam-se em seus próprios, as lágrimas nos olhos de sua mãe viram suas e ele acorda assim, atordoado, sem saber o que é real e ficção.

O moreno tenta pensar em algo para distraí-lo, alguma boa memória, alguma coisa que o faça voltar a dormir. E é algo muito vago, mas algo muito precioso para si.

Risos infantis.

Ele não sabe muito bem o porquê da sua versão mais jovem estar tão feliz. Sasuke sabe que isso foi depois da morte dos pais, então é algo que não faz muito sentido. Ao pensar na situação em que se encontrava, não consegue entender como surgiu um sorriso que fosse em sua face. Mas é por causa dessa memória que ele voltou. Mesmo que não conseguisse lembrar como, Konoha o ajudou. Ele sabe que sim. O que exatamente o ajudou? Essa é uma boa pergunta.

Lentamente, o conforto da memória o embala em um novo sono. Dessa vez, sem aviões e sem gritos.

* * *

><p>- Não. <em>Não<em>. _**Não**_. - Disse o moreno irritado, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. As sobrancelhas espremidas juntas já estava virando rotina e ele tinha quase certeza que havia uma ruga se formando. - Tem de ser mais rápido. _Bem_ mais rápido.

Naruto bufou, tão irritado quanto. Nem uma só palavra de elogio. Tudo que o Uchiha sabia fazer era reclamar e reclamar e reclamar desde que começaram a trabalhar juntos. O loiro apertou ainda mais o ritmo, mas acabou se embaralhando com as notas. Sentiu um calafrio lhe correr a espinha quando os olhos do Uchiha caíram sobre ele novamente. Frias e severas, as duas bolas ébano o julgavam.

- Você tem certeza de que praticou o bastante? Já estamos gastando tempo de mais nessa peça. Como você espera fazer algum tipo de evolução se não se esforça?

A voz saiu gélida. E Naruto, já sem paciência, respondeu como já tinha se acostumado a responder o moreno: aos gritos. Era bem ridículo. Primeiramente o Uchiha não se deixava abater. Mantinha a postura e o mesmo tom de voz, jogando os seus comentários sarcásticos por cima do falatório quase sem sentido do loiro. Mas depois de um tempo ele não conseguia mais se segurar e acabavam os dois aos berros, proferindo todos os tipos de xingamentos que conheciam. Depois de um tempo, o loiro jogava mais um xingamento por cima do ombro e batia a porta, deixando um Uchiha irado para trás.

- Garoto insuportável.

Disse o moreno para si enquanto jogava as coisas dentro da pasta. Nessas duas semanas, não tinham terminado uma só aula no horário planejado. Era sempre encurtada por uma briga. E era só com o loiro que tinha problemas, mais ninguém. Bem, talvez ele fosse um pouco mais rígido com o Uzumaki. No entanto, não é como se ele não tratasse todos da mesma forma. Ele não passava a mão na cabeça de ninguém, era frio, distante e até um pouco rude em certos momentos. Naruto era o único que fazia escândalo toda vez. O problema, então, não era Sasuke, mas sim o loiro. Afinal, todos os outros estavam muito bem recebendo o mesmo tipo de tratamento.

Isso é o que ele pensa obviamente. As suas duas alunas já foram vistas no campus chorando depois de uma aula particularmente terrível. E, mesmo que não se comente muito sobre isso, o outro aluno dele também foi visto chorando algumas vezes. Ninguém, no entanto, parecia apto a reclamar.

Ninguém com exceção de Naruto.

- Babaca, maldito!

Disse o loiro para si enquanto batia os pés no chão com força, se dirigindo à diretoria. Passou pela secretária que fez objeção e, sem nem bater, o menino entrou na sala da Tsunade.

- Ai meu Deus. De novo?

Reclamou a mulher.

- Eu não vou mais ter aula com esse desgraçado!

Esbravejou o menino, batendo as mãos na mesa da loira.

- Primeiro: tire as mãos da minha mesa agora. - Ela encarou o loiro até que ele a obedecesse. Sorrindo brevemente, ela continuou a falar. - Segundo: Eu já te falei, várias vezes aliás, que isso só ocorrerá quando vocẽ arranjar alguém pra trocar com você.

Caindo na cadeira na frente da diretora ele grunhiu. Ele já tinha procurado, mas ninguém parecia apto a isso. Já estavam todos acostumados com seus respectivos professores e com a fama que o Uchiha tinha ganhado estava difícil achar até mesmo uma das taradas dele que aceitasse a cruz.

- Mas ninguém quer ter aula com ele!

- Eu não posso fazer nada por você, então!

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes.

- Agora sai da minha sala, fazendo o favor, que eu tenho coisas a fazer, OK?

Fazendo bico, o menino cruzou os braços e se levantou.

- Tá, que saco...

Dizendo isso, fechou a porta, fazendo a mulher suspirar em alívio.

Reclamar sobre o moreno era basicamente tudo que Naruto fazia desde que as aulas começaram. Tsunade já estava ficando irritada. Mas ela não sabia realmente dizer se o loiro estava relatando os fatos exatamente como eram ou se estava exagerando. Se mais alunos falassem sobre a situação... Conhecendo o Uchiha era bem possível que todas essas atrocidades estivessem mesmo acontecendo. O que fazer, no entanto? Ela tinha de manter o moreno na Instituição de qualquer jeito. Afinal, muitos alunos estavam lá por ele. E a maioria deles não tinham aula com ele. Podiam apreciá-lo de longe sem experimentar do veneno de sua língua. Sacrifícios tinham de ser feitos para o bem do Instituto Konoha. Talvez Hatake podia falar com ele. Mas não ia fazer diferença, ia? Ou ia?

- No que eu fui me meter?

* * *

><p>Sasuke se despediu do seu último aluno do dia. A garota saiu rapidamente, lhe dando um breve sorriso que não fora correspondido. Seus olhos a seguiram até ela desaparecer pelo vão da porta, sua figura sendo substituída por um homem de cabelos prateados. Hatake Kakashi.<p>

- O que é agora?

O moreno perguntou seco.

- Você sabe.

- Não sei.

- Sabe sim.

- Não.

Hatake respirou profundamente, adentrando a sala, aproximando-se mais do seu ex-aluno.

- Sasuke, o que você espera que aconteça aqui?

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Aqui aonde?

- Aqui, com você em Konoha.

- Bem, que minha inspiração volte.

O Uchiha respondeu com sinceridade.

- Mas como?

A resposta do moreno foi o silêncio e Kakashi sorriu-lhe condescendentemente.

- Sasuke, você tem de ser menos teimoso. Não é agindo do jeito que você está que as coisas vão melhorar. Não é maltratando seus alunos e aquele garoto em especial que as coisas vão mudar. Não é fazendo eles duvidaram de si mesmos que as suas dúvidas sobre você vão se silenciar.

Os dois se encararam em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Eu não sei o que fazer.

Admitiu o moreno. O plano dele não fora bem pensado. Sasuke só sabia que tinha de voltar para Konoha e, na sua mente, como mágica tudo ficaria bem. Mas as coisas não estavam acontecendo bem assim, não é mesmo? Estava frustrado e estava descontando nos seus alunos. Mesmo que essa não fosse sua real profissão, ele tinha de agir como um profissional. Ele já havia tinha tido professores assim, que te jogam no chão, e sabia muito bem o que esse tipo de tratamento podia te trazer. O Uchiha ficou a encarar as próprias mãos, com raiva da própria fraqueza, com raiva da sua situação. Não estava fazendo isso conscientemente, maltratar os garotos, tirar sua confiança pouco a pouco, mas era isso que estava fazendo, não era? Sentia que Kakashi o conhecia bem demais, às vezes. A mão do amigo lhe tocou o ombro.

- As coisas vão se resolver. Você vai recuperar o que você precisa. Mas saiba que não é esse o caminho.

Sasuke deu uma risada seca.

- Eu queria saber o que fazer.

- Você vai descobrir.

Sorrindo-lhe novamente, Hatake se despediu do seu ex-aluno. Antes de sair pela porta ele parou, virando-se para o Uchiha mais uma vez.

- Sobre o que falei sobre alunos e professores, eu falei sério. Eu aprendi muito com um certo aluno meu. Uma peste, mas uma peste brilhante. Tente conhecer seus alunos melhor, professor Uchiha.

Com isso ele saiu, deixando Sasuke com seus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

><p>Naruto estivera em um péssimo humor desde que as aulas começaram e hoje ele tinha decidido não aparecer. Não iria ter nem mais uma aula com o Uchiha. Não mesmo. Ele encontraria uma sala vazia e viraria auto-didata ou algo assim. A maioria estava ocupada, mas ele encontrou uma no final do segundo andar. Sentando à frente do piano pegou uma das peças de prática. Se fosse bem sincero era o que menos gostava. Obviamente melhorava sua técnica. Porém, o que ele gostava mesmo era de passar sentimento por uma música. Isso, para ele, era o mais importante no trabalho de um artista, o sentimento. Sem vontade de tocar o exercício, decidiu improvisar alguma coisa, só por diversão. Ele nem escutou os passos apressados vindo em sua direção, surpreendendo-se quando a porta foi escancarada.<p>

- Que isso?

O loiro esbravejou, virando-se para encarar... Sasuke.

- Posso saber porque você está aqui e não na minha sala?

O moreno perguntou, visivelmente irritado.

- É que eu não aguento mais ter aula com você.

Respondeu o loiro, agressivo. O Uchiha bufou e se aproximou mais do Uzumaki, pegando-o pelo braço e arrastando-o para fora da sala.

- Ei! Você não pode fazer isso não! Ei! EI!

O loiro puxou o braço de volta, afastando-se do moreno. Sasuke não sabia exatamente por que tinha se comportado daquela forma. Ele nunca entendia. O garoto despertava nele o pior que ele tinha, a maior infantilidade e agressividade. Ele abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes pra falar alguma coisa. Desculpas? Ele? Pedir desculpas? Não. O Uzumaki apenas o encarou curioso.

- Olha, se quiser que eu vá tanto assim pra sua aula eu vou. Mas as coisas tem de mudar, cara!

Naruto disse impulsivamente.

- Eu não vou passar a mão na sua cabeça.

Sasuke disse em resposta, fazendo o loiro rolar os olhos.

- Não é isso que eu quero. Eu quero que você reconheça quando eu acerto, e reconheça que eu sou bom. Eu sei que sou e não vou deixar você tirar essa certeza de mim.

Sasuke encarou o chão por alguns instantes. Naruto não esperava que isso fosse surtir algum efeito, no entanto, surtiu.

- Tá certo, então. Desde que você me respeite como seu professor e aceite minhas críticas.

O Uzumaki sorriu para o Uchiha pela primeira vez, surpreendendo o moreno. Não que Sasuke nunca tivesse visto o garoto sorrir. Isso era o que mais fazia. Entretanto, o sorriso nunca era direcionado a ele. Sentiu uma estranha ponta de felicidade, mas ignorou-a.

- Tá certo. Combinado então.

Disse o loiro estendendo a mão para Sasuke, querendo selar o combinado com um aperto de mão. O Uchiha hesitou, mas acabou por estender a própria mão, pegando na do garoto e balançando uma ou duas vezes antes de largar a mão dele.

- É. Combinado.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Histórias de viagem- <strong>Passei um mês na Europa, foi ótimo. Tive até uma inspiração pra mais uma história de SasuNaru. Eurotrip, anyone? Enfim. Michel Teló faz tanto sucesso por lá que chega a ser ridículo. Na Itália vi um cara vestido de gladiador cantar e dançar essa bosta de música, queria ter gravado. Pela minha cara de desgosto ele imediatamente soube que era brasileira hahahaha.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado!


	5. Capítulo 4

Naruto estava até um pouco animado para a aula naquele dia. O Sol reluzia no céu e seu coração não estava nem um pouco aflito com a perspectiva de passar uma hora trancado em uma sala com um certo moreno.

Desde que tiveram aquela conversa as coisas melhoraram. Bem, um pouco. Ainda discutiam, e ainda gritavam de vez em quando, mas não chegava ao ponto do bater de portas. O Uzumaki levava em consideração o que estava sendo dito e o Uchiha, ainda que à sua maneira, demonstrava aprovação quando Naruto estava indo bem.

Um leve, quase imperceptível balançar de cabeça.

Melhor que nada.

- Hm... Vejo que as coisas com o professor gostoso devem estar melhores, heim?

Sakura surpreendeu o loiro, colocando o braço em volta do ombro do amigo. Ele sorriu de leve.

- Bom dia pra você, também. E se você precisa saber, sim, estão melhores. Pelo menos agora a gente não quase se mata toda aula.

A garota sorriu para o amigo largamente e o sorriso sumiu do rosto dele.

- Ah, não. Eu conheço essa cara. Você vai me pedir alguma coisa...

O garoto disse, franzindo o cenho. Sakura deixou o braço cair para a cintura do amigo, colocando outro braço em volta dele em um abraço desconfortável.

- Que isso, meu melhor amigo de todos os tempos? Amigo é pra essas coisas, né? Favores e tal.

Naruto respirou fundo, rolando os olhos, imaginando o que seria. Sakura parou de abraça-lo para dar um tapa no ombro dele, indignada com aquela reação. O menino soltou um "ai" e ficou massageando a parte afetada.

- Ah, Naruto! Eu nem pedi nada ainda! Escuta primeiro, né?

- Tá, tá. Fala logo, mulher!

Ele disse rapidamente antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa.

- Bem, você podia, assim, me apresentar pro Sasuke, né? Mas tem que ser algo bem natural, discreto, entende? Eu não quero que ele pense que eu sou mais uma daquelas doidas, sabe? Olha, eu já sei exatamente o que a gente tem de fazer. Escuta bem, OK?

E ela continuou a falar até os dois chegarem no Instituto. E acredite, foi bastante tempo. E Naruto? Ele parou de escutar na primeira frase. Ele tinha quase certeza de que ela pediria isso eventualmente. A única coisa que impediu que ela pedisse mais cedo foi o fato de ele não estar se dando lá muito bem com o Uchiha. Ela sabia que não haveria santo que ajudasse ela a fazer Naruto passar minutos extras com o moreno quando o que ele queria era ficar bem longe de Sasuke. Mas agora que eles passaram a se tolerar, ao menos, ela iria aproveitar o fato do seu melhor amigo estar tendo aula com o cara mais lindo e rico da cidade.

Sim, ele sabia que ela pediria esse favor. O que ele não sabia era que ele não iria querer ajuda-la. Naruto nunca gostara de se meter nos "esquemas" de Sakura. No entanto, ele sempre cedia. Afinal, ela sempre o ajudara em tudo que ele precisara. Ela era a pessoa com que ele mais podia contar. Então porque ele não queria ajuda-la dessa vez? Pensar na garota com o seu professor parecia tão estranho por alguma razão. Não deixando isso o abalar, ele decidiu que iria sim fazer esse favor pela amiga.

- Você entendeu, né?

Sakura perguntou, animadíssima com o seu plano. Naruto apenas riu nervosamente, fazendo a garota fechar a cara.

- O que foi essa risadinha?

- Bem... Eu meio que não escutei nada que você falou. Heh.

Ele respondeu coçando a cabeça. Sakura apenas encarou o amigo por alguns longos segundos, aumentando o nervosismo do menino.

- NA-RU-TO.

Ela gritou antes de começar a socar o braço do amigo.

- Caralho, sua MONSTRA!

Ele gritou de volta, tentando parar os ataques da amiga e então ele finalmente conseguiu prender os braços dela abraçando-a.

- Me solta, porra!

- Pra você ficar me socando? Uh... deixa eu pensar... NÃO.

Os dois ficaram se encarando até começarem a rir de o quão ridícula estava a situação. E então do canto do olho eles puderam ver alguém os observando. Os dois viraram a cabeça na direção da pessoa, que era ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura, de forma nem um pouco delicada, empurrou o Uzumaki e ajeitou o vestido, dando uma cotovelada no amigo depois.

- E aí?

O loiro disse instintivamente depois da ação da amiga. Bem, ele não sabia nada do que ela tinha planejado, então se ele estragasse tudo... Sinto muito. O moreno apenas começou a se aproximar do casal de amigos com uma expressão extremamente severa no rosto. A cena o incomodara.

- Esse não é o tipo de comportamento que se deve ter dentro de uma instituição de ensino. Entendo que um casal de namorados te-

Antes que ele pudesse terminar Naruto teve um ataque de risos, interrompendo o moreno. Gargalhou tanto que dobrou o corpo com a dor que sentia no abdômen. Sakura riu também, mas tentando ao máximo parecer delicada. Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha, encarando os dois.

- Eu! Namorado dela! Eu não sou tão louco assim, não.

Sakura parou de rir imediatamente e fechou o tempo.

- Como é?

Ela perguntou se segurando para não estapeá-lo. Naruto ainda assim não conseguia parar de rir.

- Desculpa.

Foi o que ele conseguiu dizer entre as gargalhadas. O Uchiha segurou um sorriso. Tinha de admitir, a risada do garoto era contagiante.

- Bem, senhor Uzumaki e...

Disse o moreno, olhando para a garota.

- Sakura! Haruno Sakura.

Ela disse sorridente.

- Senhor Uzumaki e Senhorita Haruno, está na hora da aula e acho melhor vocês começarem a se encaminhar para as suas salas.

Com isso, o Uchiha virou-se e começou a andar em direção ao prédio. Naruto só foi parar de rir quando o moreno entrou no edifício. Sakura deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Ei! Você conseguiu o que queria, não? Ele já sabe seu nome e tudo.

Disse o menino defensivamente.

- É. Você tem razão. Não foi do jeito que eu queria, mas...

Ela admitiu, sorridente. Esse fora apenas o primeiro passo de uma longa jornada. Naruto balançou a cabeça vendo a expressão cheia de esperança da amiga.

* * *

><p>O Uzumaki fez careta ao errar uma nota. Pronto. Já ia começar. No entanto, nada. Nem um pio sequer. Parando de tocar totalmente, o loiro se virou para olhar seu professor. Ele sempre deixa a cadeira no fundo da sala, encostada na parede e nunca a usa. Geralmente fica andando, rodeando o Uzumaki, esperando o momento do erro. Não dessa vez. Hoje, particularmente, ele sentou. Se o Uzumaki não vivesse no mundo da lua, ele teria percebido o quão forte eram as olheiras debaixo dos olhos do moreno. Teria percebido também que ele quase não conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Mas ele não era tão observador assim. Esses pequenos detalhes passaram despercebidos pelo loiro e agora, somente vendo o seu professor adormecido no fundo da sala, que ele foi pensar que talvez houvesse alguma coisa errada.<p>

Sasuke não conseguiu dormir na noite passada. Não. Toda vez que fechava os olhos o pesadelo voltava e ele não aguentava mais passar por aquilo. Não adiantava pensar em algo feliz, esse truque não adiantara naquela noite. Ele tinha tomado uma quantidade excessiva de café, fumado um maço inteiro desde a madrugada até a hora da aula e agora estava acabado. Tão acabado que se viu forçado a ter de sentar, tão acabado que acabou caindo no sono durante a aula.

Naruto se viu sem ação. Será que deveria acordá-lo? Sim? Não? Talvez? Levantando ele se aproximou do moreno. Ele até parecia alguém com alma desse jeito. A expressão de gelo não mais existia e o grande professor malvado parecia completamente inofensivo. Agora que o observava melhor ele realmente era bonito, não era?

- NÃO.

O loiro gritou em resposta a seus próprios pensamentos, depois tampando a boca com a mão. Aparentemente, o sono do moreno era pesado. Aliviado, o garoto suspirou. Mas, sinceramente, o que raios ele estava pensando? Veja bem, ele sempre se sentiu atraído pelos dois gêneros, logo achar um homem atraente não era um problema. O problema era que esse era o professor dele. Era o Uchiha Sasuke. O _babaca_ do Uchiha Sasuke. Não era porque as coisas entre eles estavam toleráveis que a imagem que ele tinha do homem iria mudar. Frio, distante e rude. Não era esse o tipo de pessoa com quem ele gostava de... _socializar._

Decidido a esquecer que ele tivera esse tipo de pensamento, voltou ao piano. Ele gostava da peça que estavam trabalhando. Entretanto, se fosse bem sincero, não era isso que ele queria tocar na audição final. Aliás, a peça já estava escolhida desde o primeiro instante. O Uchiha preferia se preparar com bastante antecedência e o gosto dos alunos era algo desconsiderável. Era uma peça bem complicada e, se ele pregasse o jeito, ele com certeza iria impressionar. O que ele queria, na bem da verdade, era tocar uma composição dele. Ele até já tinha uma escolhida. A número 19. Se ele conseguisse trabalhar ela com o Uchiha ele sabia que conseguiria melhorá-la e jogá-la no nível de dificuldade necessário. Mas ele não sabia como falar sobre isso com o professor. Na verdade ele não sabia falar com o professor. Eles não batiam papo.

Cansado de tocar aquela música – e ignorando as outras peças que ele deveria praticar – ele optou por trabalhar na número 19. Estava tão focado que não percebeu o tempo passar. Já haviam se passado alguns minutos desde o fim oficial da aula, mas ele continuava lá.

- Essa não faz parte das peças que estamos trabalhando, é?

Naruto sentiu um frio lhe correr a espinha quando escutou a voz gélida do homem. Tinha até esquecido que ele estava ali, dormindo.

- Não é.

Respondeu ele, virando-se para o Uchiha. Ele ainda parecia bem cansado. Sasuke olhou para seu relógio. Ele se sentiu um pouco constrangido com o que havia acontecido. Ele caiu no sono. No meio da aula. E o loiro nem teve a decência de acordá-lo. _Bem, que seja_, pensou ele. Estava ainda muito sonolento e não conseguia se preocupar com isso.

- Mas já terminou a aula, então creio que não há problemas.

O Uzumaki rolou os olhos, pensando no drama que o moreno faria, tivesse acordado mais cedo.

- Toque-a.

Disse o Uchiha. Naruto entortou a cabeça, como se não tivesse compreendido.

- Toca a música. Eu só peguei alguns pedaços e quero ouvir o resto.

Dando de ombros o loiro se virou e começou a tocar. _Ah sim, é essa música que eu estava escutando no sonho_, pensou o Uchiha. O moreno logo viu que essa era uma composição do garoto. Era diferente da que ele havia usado para audição. Melhor, até? Hm, talvez. Mas as duas tinham certa similaridade. Sasuke tentou ignorar o monstrinho verde da inveja se aproximando.

- Porque você estava tocando isso e não a peça que você vai tocar na audição?

Sasuke perguntou assim que Naruto terminou. O loiro se virou para o Uchiha, visivelmente incomodado com a situação. Ele ainda lembrava muito bem da reação do moreno à sua audição e esperava que não reagisse da mesma forma. _Eu devia ter ido embora_, ele pensou. Bem, pelo menos agora ele tinha como externar seus pensamentos sobre a escolha da música.

- Porque na bem da verdade é essa a música que eu quero tocar no dia.

- Uma composição sua?

- Sim.

- Mas você teria que melhorá-la.

Sasuke disse. Ele não estava sendo injusto ao dizer isso e o loiro sabia disso.

- Eu sei. Só que eu não sei se eu conseguiria fazer isso sozinho. Se eu tivesse alguém pra me ajudar...

O Uzumaki disse, tentando ser sutil. Mas, convenhamos, sutileza não é o seu forte.

- Então você quer que eu ajude?

- Sim.

_Isso pode ser interessante,_ pensou o Uchiha. Ele não estaria criando algo do nada, logo os seus _problemas_ não influenciariam no seu desempenho. E ele sabia que seu papel nessa situação toda seria basicamente o papel de crítico. Um papel da qual ele sempre gostara. Mas seria muito mais fácil fazer o menino trabalhar na outra peça. Ainda assim, ele tinha que pensar no que seria melhor para o seu aluno, não é mesmo? Uma composição própria era quase certa de dar ao Uzumaki mais destaque.

- Hm.

- Isso foi um sim?

Perguntou o loiro, esperançoso.

- Não.

- Foi um não?

- Também não.

Naruto rolou os olhos. Ele realmente nem pensara na possibilidade de o Uchiha aceitar a ideia de usar uma composição dele, então "nem um sim e nem um não" superava suas expectativas. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes até o loiro quebrá-lo.

- Eu acho que "não" é sua palavra favorita.

- O quê?

Isso surpreendeu Sasuke. O garoto estava tentando puxar conversa?

- Você adora dizer não. É só isso que você diz.

- Não é verdade.

O moreno disse, seco.

- Viu? De novo.

Disse o loiro, achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado.

- Você não está melhorando o seu caso... - E pela segunda vez no dia ele se viu segurando um sorriso. _Isso que dá não dormir direito, fico besta, _pensou o Uchiha - De qualquer forma, eu vou pensar sobre isso.

- Ok, então!

- Até quarta.

- Até.

Naruto se despediu do professor e saiu da sala. Essa fora a primeira conversa - real conversa - que tiveram.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> Oh, mas o que é isso? Dois updates na mesma semana? :O

Estou muito feliz com todos os reviews! Eu leio todos sem exceção, ok? Muito obrigada a todas que estão acompanhando, de verdade. Vocês são umas fofas :3

Minhas aulas começam logo... Desgraça. Logo, vai ficar mais difícil de postar. Mas até o dia seis chegar, se minha musa não me abandonar de novo, vou tentar postar pelo menos mais um capítulo.


End file.
